A laundry machine is an electric appliance used in washing, drying or both washing and drying and such a laundry machine conceptually include a washer, a dryer and a laundry machine for both washing and drying functions.
In a laundry machine capable of drying clothes, a high temperature air (hot air) is provided to clothes. The laundry machine may be categorized into an exhaustion type laundry machine and a circulation type (condensation type) laundry machine based on a method of air circulation.
In the structure of the circulation type laundry machine, air inside a laundry accommodation unit is circulated in the circulation type laundry machine and the moisture is removed (dehumidified) from the air exhausted from the laundry accommodation unit and the air without the moisture is heated, such that the heated air is re-provided to the laundry accommodation unit.
In the structure of the exhaustion type laundry machine, heated air is provided to a laundry accommodation unit and the air exhausted from the laundry accommodation unit is exhausted outside, not circulated.
A hot air supply unit provided in a conventional laundry machine includes a blower for exhausting air inside the laundry accommodation unit and a heat exchange unit for heating the air circulated by the blower. The heat exchange unit is configured of a heat pump module and the heat pump module includes a compressor.
Meanwhile, the noise generated by the conventional laundry machine is mostly generated by the noise of the driving compressor and the noise of the driving blower. When the operations of the compressor and the blower are set to the maximum to enhance drying efficiency, the drying efficiency can be enhanced and the operation noise can be increased. Accordingly, there may be a disadvantage of providing the user with unpleasant operation environment.